Captivating Memories
by Dally-Fang
Summary: Blood and sweat pooled beneath Cato's knelt body as he begged, wishing she was alive. For a moment, he forgot that the girl he held in his long, muscled arms was definitely not his girl, but she had the spirit like her: she was fiercely protective, feisty, and witty, which mixed in with brute strength.


Captivating Memories:

Edited: August 30, 2012

**Blood and sweat pooled beneath** Cato's knelt body as he begged, wishing she was alive. For a moment, he forgot that the girl he held in his long, muscled arms was definitely not _his girl_, but she had the spirit like her: she was fiercely protective, feisty, and witty, which mixed in with brute strength. Yet, they looked nothing alike, and personally, _his girl_ was as sweet as a delicacy.

A thick veil of forgetfulness shrouded Cato's clear eyes as he looked down at Clove, whose dark eyes were sealed by her pale hammocks, while her forehead leaked crimson. In his most fearful dreams he imagined his beloved in his arms: dead. Yet, she wasn't. She was at District 2, peering behind her fingers fearfully, as she wrung her engagement ring around her petite fingers. _His girl_ was safe, but was probably fearing for his life.

As the cannon resounded garishly in the crisp air around him, he automatically clenched Clove's body tighter, before he laid her on the damp ground. He got up steadily from his knelt position, while his hasty pants billowed in front of his pale face. He retreated slowly, and never once removed his intense gaze from her damaged face. The hovercraft floated above her head, lifting her up sluggishly, and Cato watched, his lips drawn into a taunt line.

She's not dead, he reasoned as an entrancing memory of _his girl_ flowed into his dazed eyes. Physically, they were very different, which made Cato shudder from the very thought. In that instant he knew that he was steadily becoming insane, because he should have known she was safe and definitely not dead. He closed his eyes for asecond, and he exhaled and inhaled profusely. Abruptly, they snapped open, and a new glisten shone lucidly in his cerulean eyes. He was grieving silently for Clove, but he needed to come out alive for _her_.

Cato sprinted toward the shroud of trees with new vigor, while he clenched his spear between his twitchy fingers. His stalk was cautious, guarded, which intertwined with strength and wariness. He knew he wasn't indestructible, and without his partner, he needed to be more careful if he wanted to get out of this dreadful arena. No more was it an honor for him, but a treacherous place that separated them and transfigured them into savage beasts for the Capitol's entertainment.

As soon as he was clear and his eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, he placed a sleeping bag on the ground and sat on it. A seething warmth enveloped his body, but he couldn't feel it. All he felt was the frigid breeze that pierced his heart and the stares of Panem on his forehead - all he felt was alone.

He sealed his eyes for a moment and tuned in his ears, before he fell into a deep slumber for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>Golden-brown ringlets cascaded elegantly from her head, spiraling around her delicate facial features, before it halted at the start of her hips, where Cato's hands were placed firmly upon. Sapphire eyes glinted with intelligence and tenderness as they stared directly at him, while petite freckles adorned the edges of her eyes. A light rose crawled up her high cheekbones, while her lips curved with mirth, exposing a runty dimple at the corner of her lips and another at the center of her cheeks.<p>

Cato clutched her slender body closer to his, before he leaned his head into her curls, sighing curtly as she ran her hands through his golden locks. She hummed under her breath, before she gazed into his eyes, searching for something, and Cato squirmed underneath her intense stare. She knew what he was hiding.

"You're going to volunteer, aren't you?" Tempest asked as her eyes blazed with anger. Cato merely nodded, knowing it was no use to lie to her. Her face immediately contorted with fury, and shudders slithered violently down her terse spine. Her eyes narrowed into mere slits and she twisted out of his grasp, with her lips curved into a straight line. She looked at him, really looked inside of him, with her piercing stare, before she shook her head and stormed out of the clearing without shooting a glance behind her shoulders. Cato's eyes widened, and his shoulders slumped, before he spirited after her. He grasped her thin waist from behind and held her against his chest as she squirmed and hollered. She whirled in his grasp to punch his chest with her tiny fists, while tears tumbled down her eyes. Cato just let her pour her sorrow out and didn't even flinch as she banged on his chest harshly.

"Why?" she bellowed as she slapped his toned chest again. Cato pondered this, because he really didn't know. He thought he wanted the fame, the glory, and the riches, but now he actually didn't know. All of those were worthless compared to the feisty girl in his arms.

Gradually, she halted and inhaled deeply as she burrowed her head in his arms. Unconsciously, he stroked her ringlets.

"Why?" she asked quietly as she raised her head to look at him properly. "I love you and I don't want to lose you." Silence fell upon their shoulders for a second as the soothing breeze swarmed their flesh.

"I love you, too, and I promise I won't volunteer anymore," he decided, and he knew that was the right choice for them. Tempest grinned brightly and leaned up to kiss his check lightly, causing Cato to smirk daintily at her innocence and joy.

Too bad Fate had other plans for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Scorching stares impaled Cato's figure as he stalked proudly onto the stage with a blazing smirk on his pale face. His shoulders were squared determinedly as he held himself taller, while an arrogant vibe radiated off his burly body in clumps. A hardened gleam swirled in his dilated pupils as he flashed them a vicious smirk and shook Clove's hand with sudden strength, which she returned tightly.<p>

Alliance, she seemed to ask mentally, and Cato nodded in agreement as the packed crowd hollered for them, bellowed for their victory, and held them in their hearts, for they were vicious teenagers who had been taught at a young age how to fight and defeat their opponent. As their hands retreated, Cato stood confidently, while his eyes scanned the girl's section. She was there, with a teary grimace on her lovely face. Her eyes held unshed tears and wavered as she held his gaze that seemed to scream win. Cato's eyes softened, and he nodded inconspicuously. The crowd held praise, while she dreaded him going to the games. They were complete opposites, and that reminded him of why he loved her. She was the definition of sweetness and innocence.

As the Peacekeepers led him to the Justice Building, he glanced behind his shoulder and saw a minuscule tear fall down from her beautiful eyes, causing his heart to clench.

A few moments later, the door snapped open and Cato looked up as Tempest launched herself at him and tugged him downwards.

"You've always been too tall for me," she mused, and the corners of his lips curved upwards at her attempt of a joke. Her fingertips grazed his sallow cheeks, before she leaned down and kissed him lovingly, pouring out her emotions - her fears, her sadness, and her undying love and loyalty. Cato wrapped his arms around her, squishing her body to his until there wasn't any space left in between. They pulled back as their lungs pleaded for air.

"When I get back we'll get married and start our lives," he promised as he stared into her eyes.

"And we'll have kids," she declared, causing Cato to chuckle lightly.

"Of course," he said, and it was sealed. Tempest's engagement ring glinted with the artificial lights and she smiled down at it, thinking of when he proposed two months ago. Cato kissed her softly again.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

But sometimes Fate is cruel and ruins plans, damages lives, and kills off hope.

* * *

><p>The rustling of crunchy leaves beneath someone's shoe clad feet awakened Cato from his slumber. His senses were heightened and, as the tribute leaped from the trees with a knife in their shaking hands, Cato chucked his spear directly at their heart and the tribute fell to the ground, his eyes clouded with pain. Cato sauntered angrily away from the tribute, faintly hearing the cannon, since his heart was thrashing wildly against his broad chest. His eyes were obscured with agony and determination, and his fists were clenched tightly, causing thick veins to pop out vividly against his pallid flesh.<p>

A deep roaring alerted him, and he stopped from his hurried stalk to listen carefully. Again, the booming growl reached his ears, before the beasts hurtled their massive bodies out of the trees. Cato's eyes widened as fear overtook his body and shivers slithered down his tense back. He ran as soon as they directed their hungry gaze on him.

Cato could hear them barking behind his shoulders, could smell their deadly scent in his flaring nostrils, and he could hear the frantic motions of Peeta and Katniss behind him. He climbed the Cornucopia rapidly, like he was taught to, and laid on his side, gasping for air, and gagging, while Peeta screamed and Katniss loaded another arrow. Cramps caused Cato to double over with aches, which layered the rest of his exhausted figure. Cato mumbled Tempest's name incoherently, as if it were a prayer. As he heard Katniss and Peeta climb the Cornucopia, he mumbled, "Can they climb it?"

The mutts started to crowd each other, and snarls rose steadily from the group. With their eyes glinting mischievously, they sneered in an animalistic manner and rose, using their hind legs, which made them seem human, above the ground. Their snouts smelt the Cornucopia experimentally, while their paws scratched the gold. They barked like dogs to each other, and suddenly Cato knew they were communicating. His face turned eerily pale as he noticed their human-like eyes and qualities. Face paling, he gnawed on his bottom lip and jumped backwards as one of them swiftly leapt onto their safe haven. It was a few feet from where he was lying, which made his heart clench and dread settle at the pit of his stomach. Lord, please help me, he prayed.

A newfound strength erupted from his chest, making his shallow pants transfigured into healthy breaths. His face was still awfully pallid, but it was regaining some of his natural color. With this strength, he could finally think. He knew he had to kill the duo before they killed him. He would grab the weakest one and use him as his body shield.

Sneaking stealthily behind Peeta, he grasped him in a harsh headlock, which caused Peeta to splutter and gasp for air. Peeta clawed weakly at Cato's arm, causing him to watch Katniss as she loaded an arrow and pointed it at him. He merely chortled lowly.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me," he uttered as Katniss's face scrunched up with pensiveness. His lips curved into a triumphant smile.

Thoughts of Tempest distracted him for a second as she smiled brilliantly, her eyes glistening, while she hugged him tightly; she would open her mouth to pour her feelings to him about how worried she was about him. He smiled at the thought, missing the action where Peeta made an X on the back of his hand. Once he realized it, it was far too late, and Katniss had just released her arrow on him. Peeta slammed into him, which caused his body to stumble backwards into the air. It seemed all too fast, especially when he crashed with the hard ground. The air in his lungs fanned out of his burly figure, and he groaned as dark shadows loomed over him, with their teeth bared haughtily.

Cato immediately took out his spear and impaled the beasts that surrounded him, before he dodged when one of their claws flew past his head. He continued this pattern, and his feet travelled backwards for an escape route. Before he could even think of dodging, one of the beasts slammed his body onto the ground. He found himself staring into its human-like eyes with unsubstantial horror. Marvel. His companion had been turned into a mutt. Cato could feel vomit crawling up his throat, and he gagged as the beasts swarmed him and tore his body.

Cato couldn't help but think during this time of the raw pain that enveloped his body and Tempest. He hoped she wasn't staring at the TV, peering through her fingers. He knew she would yell and scream and stand up in horror. Her eyes would cloud over with pain, and she would absently clutch her chest, while murmuring prayers that wouldn't help him now. He knew how she acted and he knew that unless her family helped her she would never recover, and even then she wouldn't fully be herself.

Agony rippled throughout his entire body, leaving him in an awkward state of pain and stiffness. His body had been destroyed, completely mutilated, but his mind was still working. As she sealed his eyes, he saw Tempest's lovely smile.

* * *

><p>His hands were twitching with excitement and anxiety, while his eyes flittered across her amused facial features. Her lips were itching upwards, while dimples clutched her high cheekbones greedily. Cato instinctively grasped her hand in his, and without a second thought, he knelt on the ground, watching eagerly as her lips curved with awe and tears rushed to her eyes.<p>

"Tempest, we've known each other since we were born and ever since then I've loved you. I love your cheerful demeanor and how you light up the room whenever you're near; I love how you take care of children, as if they are yours, and how you look inside people and see the good in them whether they know it or not. I love you because you're intelligent and witty, and cunning when needed; you're naturally beautiful and don't care what anybody thinks, and you're very protective over your loved ones. You're feisty and clever, and I love you because you're you. I want to be with you forever and ever, until time ends and even then I'll still love you. So, Tempest, will you marry me?" he asked nervously as he clutched her hand firmly in his own. Tempest stared at him with tears in her eyes, and a loving gleam spiraled in her eyes.

"Of course," she responded as she smiled radiantly. Cato slipped the diamond encrusted ring, that was layered with real gold, onto her slim fingers. Briskly, he rose and pulled her into a fierce hug. She burrowed her face in his arms, sighing contently, before she raised her head and leaned upwards. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, while he placed a hand on her waist and the other on her flustered cheeks. Their kiss was long and expressed passion. Gradually, they pulled apart, but leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," he murmured as he twisted his fingertips in her golden-brown ringlets.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Cato grinned, and wished he could stay like this forever with her in his arms, but the world was harsh and cruel with twists and dark people who resembled beasts. Love was a foreign concept in their hungry gazes, while conquering and destroying stayed implanted in their minds.

* * *

><p>Cato's breaths came out in booming gasps around him as he waited impatiently for the creatures to finish him off. However, the Game makers loved to prolong his death and make it more gruesome. By now he knew that Tempest was crying and probably pleading for him, while her fingers touched her ring - his promise to her.<p>

"And we'll have kids," she had declared, but now that seemed like a distant dream in his eyes. His flesh was raw now, and his eyes were abruptly changing into ashen. Death was extending his arms, and Cato knew that he wouldn't make it. He just wanted a fast death. It hurt to much.

"Tempest, I love you," he murmured softly as a misty breeze licked his bruised face. His own blood pooled beneath his figure. As light steps sounded from above and a pair of ashen eyes peeked at him, he mouthed, kill me. Katniss focused on his forehead, and images of Tempest flashed in his mind. The arrow zoomed speedily toward him. He closed his eyes, smiling, thinking of how one day they would be reunited again.

Tempest, I love you.

And the arrow pierced his ruby forehead, causing him to sigh one last time as his eyelids fluttered completely shut forever. His body relaxed and stayed limp as crimson leaked from his profound wound. The loud roar of the canon hammered through the tragic atmosphere. He was as dead as a doornail, but his love was safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Tempest:<p>

A numbing essence washed over her limp form, and minuscule tears rolled down her cheeks. It wasn't possible. Her naturally pouty lips were trembling with short convulses of pain, while her body withered in agony on the couch. Fingers twitching violently, she ran them furiously through her locks, and a heart-breaking noise crawled out of her mouth. She clutched her chest in a vain attempt to ease the raw pain that impaled her heart. Her family swarmed around her, mumbling, pleading with her, but her eyes were glued to the screen. He was dying.

Portly droplets of salt water leaked freely out of her cerulean orbs as her shoulders racked with the lumps that constricted her throat. Her breaths escaped her nostrils in hasty puffs, and she quivered.

"Please, no!" she moaned loudly was she stood up and screamed repeatedly over his corpse. Hurt and pain intertwined with betrayal as she bellowed out her sorrows, as well as prayers. "You promised!" she exclaimed as her fingertips grazed her engagement ring.

She used to feel a soothing warmth that calmed her down, filled her with a sweet essence that settled at the pit of her stomach, but now she felt an eerie chill that hissed in her ears. Empty promises flowed into her pounding head.

Her eyes numbly drank his damaged features, and she blinked as she sat down, clutching her heart, murmuring underneath her frantic breaths. She closed her eyes, thinking of him, of his sarcastic remarks that were thrown at people who tried to harm her, of his smirk, his cocky behavior, his warmth, and his tender kisses. She missed him. Tears stumbled down her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes.

Her innocence and her purity slowly dissolved from her eyes, leaving them hollow, while her cheeks grew taunt over time. She was still lovely, but her eyes radiated sorrow. She talked and smiled, but as she chatted and joked, her eyes would cloud over with a haze of hurt. It was barely noticeable to the Capitol people, but to those who knew her knew she was grieving for her lost love. For in the midst of a laugh, her voice shriveled and her eyes glinted with tears; she soon got eerily quiet and drifted off.

She sometimes hallucinated and dreamed deadly dreams nobody knew nor touched, dreams that filled her with sorrow as soon as she woke to the sterling incandescence upon her sweat drenched face, dreams that made her wonder if this was worth it.

The world was harsh and cruel, and it crumbled her up and threw her back. She had hardened, and the values that Cato adored - her innocence, purity, and happiness - were thrown, once she saw his death. She was a mere shadow of the person she used to be; she didn't talk much at home, she stared out windows on rainy days with her hands pressed on the glass as she closed her eyes and remembered the days they would dance in the rain. Sometimes, she would simply lay on the ground of the clearing where he proposed.

Years passed on, and as she grew more lovelier and mature, she declined dates with polite smile, before she wandered off. Nobody would ever be as good as Cato.

"Miss," the doctor said as he stepped in front of her. A grave smile littered his lips, but she simply smiled knowingly. "You can use medicine to prolong your death."

"I realize this, but I must decline. Goodbye, doctor," she uttered as she hopped off the medical bed and sauntered home with the rain pouring on her skin. A smile crawled up her face.

Dressing herself for bed, she buttoned the buttons and slid into her sheets. Her lips were a sallow shade of sapphire, while her eyes clouded with ashen. Her breaths gradually halted, and the last thing she saw in her mind was Cato's face staring at her with a smile.

"I've been waiting," he responded as she clutched his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She merely leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"I know." And they walked into the lucent light, holding hands contently.

In the morning, she was found dead with a lingering smile on her pallid lips. Cries of sorrow rang out in the air as her family clutched each other, with tears cascading down their eyes. She was young and sweet, while Fate was cruel. This realization was bittersweet in their ruddy tongues.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story was inspired by one of my last one-shots, which I have been meaning to change, but haven't had the time. Honestly, I think this prompt has been one of my favorites. It will continue, but it won't be super long. It'll probably be around five more chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I have another story on Wattpad, and if any of you could view it, please do. I want to see if it's good. Thanks. :) My account is DannyDeAngelus, and the story is called The Untold Story of Titania Cosmos.<strong>_


End file.
